Big Things Come In Small Woven Bags
by a-word-nerd
Summary: After witnessing the beheading of her fellow tribute, Annie's ready to give up. It's only a matter of time before one of the Careers finds her and puts her out of her misery. That's what she thinks, anyway, until a small parachute falls out of the sky.


AN: Here's my other Odesta fic! Also, I've changed my screenname from splashofmagic to a-word-nerd. Just in case anyone cared. On with the story! This one's just a oneshot.

Although the portraits of the day's fallen tributes were being displayed in their usual aerial slideshow, Annie didn't see them. The only thing her mind would let her see was Max's head as it separated from his body, and the sea of blood dying the jungle floor dark red. She didn't know how long she had stood there, staring at the body and at the vicious trap that had captured it, before a twig snapping nearby had jolted her to her senses. She had run on pure adrenaline as far from the ghastly scene as she could get before her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed under a tree on the edge of the beach, where she was now, staring at the waves but not really seeing them. The only thing keeping her from relinquishing the very fragile hold she had on her composure was the sheer consistency of the waves' pattern—one after another, after another, after another.

She was done. She knew she was done. The Games were over for her, and it was only a matter of time before one of the remaining Careers tracked her down and finished her off. She would welcome the oblivion that death would surely bring. She only prayed they would make it quick, so she didn't have too much time to think about how the waves reminded her of home, or about the look of heartbroken disappointment that was sure to crumple her ten-year-old sister's face when she learned that her role model was never coming home, or about Finnick's guilt when he realized he had failed to produce a victor from District Four…

Finnick. _Oh, Finnick, I'm sorry,_ she thought. _I know I promised I'd try. I wanted to come home. I really did. But I can't play this game anymore. They've beaten me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_

She didn't realize she'd been whispering her apology aloud, over and over again, until her own voice was interrupted by the soft beeping noise that announced the arrival of a gift. Through the fog clouding her mind, she managed to wonder why a sponsor would bother sending her anything at this point in the Games. It was as good as over.

The bag landed about ten feet from where she sat, hugging her knees to her chest, in the sand. She stared at it for a minute. It was too small to be a weapon or any sort of substantial food. She wasn't injured badly enough to need medicine, and the tributes had a source of safe water in the jungle. What could this possibly be?

Curiosity motivated her to move from the spot she'd occupied for the last six hours and crawl over to where the gift lay. It was a small bag with what appeared to be a note attached to it. Upon closer inspection, she discovered that the bag had been woven like a net, so tightly that she couldn't see what was inside. She could only think of one person who had the skills to create such a thing…

With shaking hands, she removed the piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal a short note. The handwriting was elegant, yet hurried.

_Annie-_

_Don't give up. You're stronger than they are. Please, please hang on. You have to win. You have to come home because I've realized that I can't live without you. I love you, Annie Cresta, and I plan on telling you so in person when you make it out of there. Please hang on._

_Finnick_

Through the tears in her eyes, Annie managed to pick up the bag on the ground and open it. Inside was not medicine that would make her strong enough to take on the Career pack, or a weapon that would save her life in an ambush. It was much better. Finnick, sweet, wonderful Finnick, had sent her a woven bag of sugar cubes.

She had just enough time to wipe her eyes, eat a sugar cube, tuck the gift away safely, and whisper her thanks before the flood started.


End file.
